icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 MetJHL Season
This was the 2015-16 Metropolitan Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 51st season and final season. The league schedule commencedon September 11th and ended on February 28th. The league operated with a one division format with each team playing all other members three times each making for 42 league games for each team. The playoffs consisted of three rounds. Shortly after the season ended the Eastern Hockey League announced that they were making changes to their feeder league the EHL Elite division as a result of this change the teams that had kept their developmental team in the MJHL moved their team to the newly reorganized division. This left the MJHL with only 6 teams committed for the 2016-17 season. The North American Hockey League was announced as taking over operations of the league and that the league would be renamed the North American 3 Atlantic Hockey League for the 2016-17 season, in a similar manner to the Northern States Junior Hockey League becoming the North American 3 Eastern Hockey League when the NAHL took over operations of that league prior to it being merged into the North American 3 Hockey League after the 2015-16 season. Membership Changes *The league lost eight members to the Eastern Hockey League's newly formed Elite Division. The teams were the Boston Bandits, Boston Jr Rangers, New England Wolves, New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, Northern Cyclones, Valley Jr. Warriors, Vermont Lumberjacks and the Walpole Express. *The league lost the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights franchise when the organization purchased the franchise rights to the North American Hockey League's inactive Dawson Creek Rage franchise and moved its team to that league. The New Jersey Junior Titans acquired the franchise rights to the NAHL's Soo Eagles; however, they kept a team operating in the MJHL as well. *The league added the New Jersey Rockets from the Eastern Hockey League *The league added the New Jersey Colonials organization to the league. The organization had previously operated only youth teams prior to 2015. *The Philadelphia Little Flyers were dropped from the league sometime in Mid-September with no explanation given on the league website. They were scheduled to play out of the same arena as the Aston Rebels of the North American Hockey League. Season Highlights The league will host two showcases. The first will be held in October during Columbus Day weekend in West Chester, Pennsylvania and be hosted by the Philadelphia Jr. Flyers in conjunction with the American Collegiate Hockey Association and the Tier I Elite League. The second show case will be held over President's Day weekend and be hosted by the North Jersey Avalanche. The league will hold an All-Star Game on February 15th at a location to be determined. Change to Overtime Format The league announced on September 11, 2015 that the league's membership unanimously appproved a change to the league's overtime format. The sudden-death overtime period will now be divided into two-four minute periods. For the first four minutes the play will be four-on-four. At the stoppage at the four minute mark play will be three-on-three. Games still tied at the end of the eight minutes will be declared a tie. Each team will earn a point for the regulation tie and an additional point will be awarded to the team scoring an overtime goal. No shootouts will be used under the new format. No mention was made what happens in the event of a penalty during the three-on-three portion of the overtime or multiple penalties against one team in the four-on-four portion. Current Teams Standings Playoffs The league playoffs will consist of three rounds. The quarterfinal and semifinal rounds are best-of-three and the final round is best-of-five. Quarterfinals *Philadelphia Jr. Flyers defeated Central Penn Panthers 2 games to none (7-4, 5-1) *Metro Fighting Moose defeated North Jersey Avalanche 2 games to none (3-2, 5-1) *Jersey Wildcats defeated Long Island Royals 2 games to 1 (3-6, 9-1, 7-3) * Brewster Bulldogs defeated Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 2 games to none (3-2 (ot), 4-3 (ot)) Semifinals *Philadelphia Jr. Flyers defeated Brewster Bulldogs 2 games to none (6-0, 6-2) *Jersey Wildcats defeated Metro Fighting Moose 2 games to none (5-2, 5-4) Final *Philadelphia Jr. Flyers defeated Jersey Wildcats 3 games to 1 (11-1, 3-7, 4-2, 7-4) Category:2016 in hockey Category:Metropolitan Junior Hockey League